間違った中心
by Makii-Luv
Summary: es un sasuXsaku,naruXhina : estar comprometido con una persona que tu crees es el correcto y que un dia te despiertes y te des cuanta de lo equivocado que estabas... ADVERTENCIA : ligero sasuXhina.
1. la niña

**Bueno antes que nada… quiero aclarar que modifiqué algunas cosas antes de de volver a publicar este fics… pues habían cosas que no me cuadraba… **

**Declamer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son de Masashi Kishimoto, excepto claro alguno que yo invente… que seguro serán personajes meramente secundarios.

**Aclaraciones:**

Mis comentarios (N.A: bla, bla, bla)

Cambios de escenario -------------

**Capitulo 1**: La Niña...

En el bufete de abogados mas prestigioso de Tokyo, Uchiha & Hyuuga Asociados, se encontraban sus dueño, ambos hombres de aspectos importantes, rasgos finos y miradas frías, ambos padres de familia y dos de los hombres mas ricos del país.

El primero era el socio mayoritario del bufete y el padre de uno de nuestros protagonistas, era un hombre frío, calculador y arrogante y por increíble que parezca tiene una debilidad, sus hijos, el mayor es un importante medico, siempre fue el ejemplo a seguir, era estudioso e inteligente, su padre siempre quiso que fuera el encargado de el bufete, pero a el nunca le llamo la atención, siempre le gusto la medicina y cuando llego el momento lo estudio a pesar de la desaprobación su padre. El menor era el autentico niño malcriado, salía con cualquier mujer que le apetecía y hacia lo que quería cuando quería, pero _"la vida perfecta del chico perfecto"_ llego a su fin el día en que su hermano decidió estudiar medicina y desde entonces le callo todo el peso encima a el, a la edad de 18 años viajo a Londres, donde conoció a la hija del socio de su padre, y para suerte de los padres de ambos se _"enamoraron" _o eso creían ellos hasta el inicio de esta historia.

El segundo hombre también frío, calculador, pero no arrogante, mas bien era serio, muy serio, lo suficiente para dar miedo y el si que no tenia una debilidad, cuando su hija menor tenia dos años su esposa murió y antes de eso su hermano gemelo también había muerto dejando en su custodia a su único hijo, estos hechos lo hicieron el hombre que era hoy en día. Lo mejor que le pudo pasar a este hombre fue que su hija mayor a quien consideraba una buena para nada y a quien la había mandado a estudiar a Londres junto a la menor, por que según el estorbaban, se "enamoro" de el hijo de su socio, después de todo niña no era una inútil.

Mañana Hinata llega de Londres y se quedara permanentemente - dijo el Hiashi Hyuuga - espero tu hijo haga bien las cosas.

Sasuke nunca me ha fallado, no lo hará ahora. - respondió el patriarca de los uchiha, tan serio como siempre.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otra oficina del bufete se encontraban dos hombres, uno era de cabello negro azulado, ojos negros y piel blanca; el otro era rubio, con unos ojos color cielo y de piel bronceada. Ambos eran amigos desde siempre, y así como era amigos, así también se la llevaban de mal, realmente mal, era algo que no podían evitar, era parte de ellos, pero créanme este par jamás había pasado un día sin hablarse eran casi hermanos.

No puedo creer que te vallas a comprometer con una chica que solo has visto una sola ves en tu vida - dijo Naruto Uzumaki, un joven que había luchado para ser alguien en la vida y que gracias a su amigo sasuke uchiha trabajaba en ese gran bufete. Una historia realmente triste la de este chico pues cuando nació su madre murió dejando a la pobre criatura en manos de su padre, un hombre que lucho por su hijo hasta el día en que trabajando en una construcción una cabilla callo desde el ultimo piso atravesando completamente el cuerpo del pobre padre. Desde entonces el pobre naruto quedo solo en este mundo.

Dobe no la e visto una sola vez en mi vida, pase medio año conviviendo con ella - dijo sasuke mientras tomaba asiento en su escritorio – o por que crees que me quede tanto tiempo en Londres.

Si y desde entonces solo has hablado con ella por teléfono - dijo burlonamente.

Hay que te importa todo esto - dijo el uchiha fastidiado del tema.

Sasuke no te vas a casar por amor y lo sabes - dijo el uzumaki serio.

¿Amor? - dijo el uchiha con sarcasmo - bien naruto no se si sea amor, pero la niña me gusta ya basta con el temita ¿vale? - sentencio el uchiha con voz molesta.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella bostezaba con pereza, realmente estaba cansada pues había estado toda la noche en el hospital, al fin llegaba a su departamento, deposito sus cosas en el mueble que había a un lado de la puerta principal y entro directamente a la cocina.

Hola - saludo sin ánimos.

Uy que cara Sakura - dijo una rubia la cual tomaba un sorbo de te, que según ella era lo mejor en la mañana para mantenerte rejuvenecida y fresca en el día. Esa era Ino Yamanaka, estudiante moda y esa si que era su vocación, de niña fue la compañera de juego de sakura pues era vecina de esta y a pesar de no estudiar juntas, se habían graduado simultáneamente por lo que decidieron al terminar la secundaria, rentar un departamento y vivir juntas.

Ino, hoy no créeme - dijo Sakura Haruno una estudiante de tercer año de medicina, desde pequeña siempre quiso estudiar medicina y pues asi lo hizo. ¿Amores? Jeje bueno si se le puede llamar a amor a su único novio de la adolescencia... si bueno tampoco creo que se le pueda llamar asi a algo que solo duro unos días, ese chico fue el único que a probado los labios de la pelirosa, pero eso no cambia nada, pues para ella seguía siendo un inmaduro amor de la adolescencia. Haruno provenía de una familia de clase media, pero gracias a sus buenas notas, consiguió un beca en una de las mejores escuelas del país y allí conoció a una de sus mejores amigas, y digo una pues solo a tenido dos mejores amigas en toda su vida, una es ino y la otra es una niña un poco tímida, la niña antes de terminar la secundaria fue enviada por su padre al exterior. Y aun después de tanto tiempo sin verse y ni siquiera hablarse le tenia una gran cariño a esa niña, pues con ella pago todo lo que una vez ino hizo por esa pequeña tímida que ella una vez fue, si el mismo trabajo que hizo ino por ella, lo hizo ella por hinata.

¿Unmm por que tan mal humor? - pregunto la rubia - sabes que el enojarte hace que se te marquen las líneas de expresión – dijo la rubia mientras servia un poco de te para su amiga - no frunzas en ceño – regaño.

Ino basta - sentencio sakura, para luego inhalar y exhalar profundamente - tuve un día espantoso en el hospital.

Haber toma un poco de te, báñate, come algo y duermes es lo que necesitas - sugirió la yamanaka.

Créeme que eso haré - dijo haruno mientras se dirigía a su habitación. Ino sonrío y tomo su teléfono móvil, luego su cartera y se dirigió a la salida del departamento.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al fin volveré a mi hogar - dijo la niña dejándose caer en su cama, Niña, siempre le decían asi, y es que ya no tenia idea de como hacer entender a todos que ella no era una niña que era una mujer que dentro de poco se casaría. Hinata era una mujer hermosa que cuando tenia quince años su padre la mando a Londres a estudiar y tres años después el hijo del socio de su padre viajo allá y lo conoció, pasaron seis meses juntos, seis meses que para ella fueron mágicos y pues ella se creyó enamorar y hasta el día de hoy ella aun se creía enamorada del heredero de los uchiha. Y por fin el día de mañana volvería a Tokyo, su hogar donde estaba su familia, exceptuando a su hermana quien se quedaría en Londres; sus amigas bueno en cuanto a eso solo había una, haruno sakura, una chica que a pesar de la timidez natural de la Hyuuga siempre estuvo con ella apoyándola; y lo mejor de todo su prometido, Hinata realmente era ingenua y pues a pesar de solo haber estado con su " prometido" solo seis meses y solo hablar con el por teléfono, se creía enamorada, que equivocada estaba la pobre.

La niña dejo caer en su cama y suspiro, pensó que mañana seria un día muy largo y no se equivocaba, volteo y vio su reloj despertador, lo mejor seria dormir, tendría que levantarse en menos de cinco horas para tomar el avión que la llevaría de vuelta a su hogar.


	2. TUUU es que me estas siguiendo?

**Capitulo 2**: TUUU... ¿es que me estas siguiendo?

Caminaba rápidamente, estaba aun casada, a pesar de haber dormido toda la noche y no podía hacer nada contra eso mas que tomar café, realmente la vida de un medico no se le podía llamar vida, pero aun asi amaba el hecho de ayudar a los demás y saber que la buena salud de ellos es gracias al amor y al esfuerzo que ella pone en su carrera.

Salió de su departamento y camino por la calle, no hacia falta tomar un taxi, el hospital quedaba cerca, solo a 4 calles de allí, suspiro solo pedía que este día no fuera tan agitado como el anterior.

Se dirigía al bufete y conducía casi por inercia, su mente no se encontraba en ese instante en el volante precisamente, mas bien estaba en la noche anterior, en la cual se tubo que calar el sermón por parte de su padre de no querer mas jueguitos con mujeres diferentes cada semanas, ahora su novia volvía de Europa y quería que se dedicara solo al bufete y a ella, si el se casaba con hinata seria el único dueño del bufete y eso era perfecto para su padre. Pero para a el no era cuestión de negocios, tal vez no podía decir que amaba como loco a hinata, pero si podía decir que estaba enamorado de ella, bueno no sabia si era de ella o de su tierna mira, su infantil sonrisa, o de lo ingenua que era la pobre y es que de verdad hinata parecía una niña y para el ella era diferente a las otras, tal vez por eso había aceptado casarse con ella. No obstante la conversación de naruto lo había turbado y la actitud de su padre y el de ella no ayudaba, veían todo eso como un negocio, a pesar de que el no lo veía de esa manera y lo que mas temía era de cómo se sentiría hinata ante todo esto, no quería lastimarla.

Estaba tan distraído en su pensamiento que sin darse cuanta casi se come una luz roja del semáforo, gracias a kammi freno al instante quedado justo en el paso de los peatones.

Una chica de cabello rosa, subió a la trompa (N.A: aquí se le dice a eso capo, ustedes sabes ese lugar donde esta el motor de los carros n.n) de su espectacular y nuevo mercedes benz deportivo y camino sobre el hasta llegar al otro extremo y bajar del auto, el se quedo sin habla - _que demonios le sucede a esta chica_ - pensó y acto seguido bajo del auto justo cuando la chica bajaba también de el.

¿Olle y a ti que demonios te pasa? - pregunto el abogado – ¿que no sabes lo que cuesta la pulitura de esta belleza? – estaba realmente furioso, quien se creía esa chica para pasar sobré su auto como si de una alfombra se tratase.

A mi nada, solo paso por donde debo pasar no como otros que paran su auto donde no deben y respetan el paso de los peatones - respondió la medico, acto seguido se dio la media vuelta, pero algo agarro su brazo y la hizo volverse quedando de frente a el y muy cerca - que te pasa suéltame - dijo mientras forcejo un poco, pero se quedo tranquila al notar la mirada amenazadora de el, la veía como si la fuera a matar. Sasuke la soltó bruscamente y ella en el acto se largo del lugar, ese tipo daba miedo.

La luz del semáforo volvió a cambiar, dando lugar a la verde y escucho perfectamente las bocinas sonado pidiéndole paso, maldijo en voz baja y se dirigió a su auto pero algo le llamo la atención, en el asfalto se encontraba un carnet que tenia la foto de la chica lo tomo y volteo a ver si la veía para entregarse, pero como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado ya ella no estaba, suspiro y subió a su auto. Hoy le esperaba un gran día, hinata volvía.

Llego al hospital y subió al ascensor, estaba realmente furiosa y aceptaba que no debió haber pagado su furia con ese hombre, pero el tampoco debió verla asi de feo y la final no se arrepentía de haber subido a la trompa del auto, de alguna manera la gente tiene que aprender a respetar el paso de los peatones. Salió del ascensor y se dirigió a donde seguro se encontraba su sensei. Su sensei, por alguna razón ese hombre se le pareció mucho a su sensei.

Buenos días - saludo secamente.

Buenos días - respondió el - se ve que no estamos de buenas hoy tampoco eh.

Disculpe uchiha-sensei es que un idiota atravesó su lindo auto en el paso de los peatones - se explico haruno – y pues tome venganza y pues tuvimos una pequeña discusión – dijo lo ultimo dándose cuenta de penoso que era contárselo a el.

Jaja sakura - reía divertido itachi - eso es una tontería, vamos deja esa mala cara mira que hoy hay mucho trabajo.

Sabe - dijo ella para luego suspirar - con todo respeto pero ese idiota se parecía mucho a usted.

A mi, no lo creo - dijo uchiha divertido por la actitud de su alumna – ¿por cierto que tipo de venganza tomaste? – siguió bromeando el medico.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bajo del avión y suspiro cerrando los ojos, al fin estaba en casa, podía sentirlo, podía olerlo. Tomo su maleta y se dirigió al interior del aeropuerto, al entrar a el lo vio, era su primo la esperaba tal y como le había dicho, sonrío y se dirigió a el.

Neji-niisan - dijo la Hyuuga en forma de saludo.

Hinata-chan bienvenida - saludo su primo.

Gracias - agradeció ella y empezaron a caminar fuera del lugar, estaba ansiosa de llegar a su casa.

¿Como esta hanibi? - pregunto el primo.

Bien, aun no termina las sus clases por eso no se vino -_ por eso y por que se enamoro - _pensó hinata mientras entraba al auto de su primo, en cuanto el auto se puso en marcha ella pregunto con mucha timidez - neji y sasuke? – sabia que su primo no era el mas indicado para hacerle es pregunta, pues cuando su novio fue a Londres le comento lo mucho que se detestaban.

No se, debe estar en el bufete supongo - respondió el secamente. Detestaba a uchiha, siempre había sido asi, era como una constante competencia que tenia ambos para demostrar quien era mejor, y pues tampoco le agradaba la idea de que su prima la cual se había dedicado a proteger desde pequeños se fuera a casar con un hombre como sasuke, que se dedicaba todos los fines de semanas a salir con su _"amigo del alma"_ a cazar mujeres, no, su prima no merecía un hombre asi.

¿Digo, el sabe que volví? - pregunto ella aun con su tímida voz, neji sonrío y la volteo a ver a su prima, la cual tenia un ligero tono carmesí en sus mejillas.

Si, el sabe que estas aquí - respondió volteando nuevamente hacia el frente. No, no le agradaba para nada ver a su prima tan interesada por el uchiha.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Que harás hoy en la noche? - pregunto el uchiha mientras entraba al despacho de su amigo.

Unmm creo que nada ¿por que lo preguntas? - pregunto el uzumaki, pues no era normal que sasuke le hiciera esa pregunta, por lo general era el que invitaba al uchiha a algún lugar.

Hoy en la noche habrá una cena donde los Hyuuga - dijo uchiha para luego darse la vuelta y salir del lugar - no faltes y no llegues tardé ah y es a las 8.

Uzumaki se hundió en su silla y suspiro, la famosa cena era para recibir a la novia de sasuke, sonrío, sabía que a sasuke le estaba turbando el tema, por eso lo invito, no quería estar solo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Salió del bufete y se dirigió inmediatamente al estacionamiento por su auto, subió en el y arranco. Por alguna razón nunca le turbo el hecho de ser novio de hinata, es mas realmente le gustaba ella, era solo que no era ser igual novios a distancia que ser marido y mujer, común y corriente de la noche a la mañana. Manejo por unos quince minutos y llego a un gran hospital, si había alguien con quien podía hablar del tema con toda tranquilidad era con el, su hermano. Bajo del auto y se dispuso a entrar al lugar, no pregunto a la recepcionista, ni nada solo se limito a tomar el ascensor y subir hasta el quinto piso, el aparato se paro, salió del lugar y justo cuando se daba la vuelta - PLUF - tropezó con algo, no con alguien, no vio solo se limito a recoger los papeles que estaba en el piso.

Que demoni... - se callo en seco al ver el rostro del culpable de su tropiezo. El solo escucho la voz y le sonó vagamente conocida, subió la mirada y la vio, otra vez ella la chica sobre el auto, la de pelo rosa y ojos jade.

TUUU - dijeron ambos a unísono y regalándose caras de odios.

¿Se puede saber que hace usted aquí? - pregunto ella histéricamente.

Que te importa - respondió el de mala manera - ¿es que acaso me andas siguiendo?

JA por favor deje... - no siguió pues fue interrumpida por una tercera voz.

Sakura veo que conociste a mi hermano - dijo el Dr. Uchiha.

¿Su hermano? - dijo ella confundida.

Si, mi hermano – aclaro itachi regalándole una hermosa sonrisa a sakura, si esa que siempre le regalaba solo a ella y gesto que no paso de ser percibido por el hermano de este – ¿sasuke que haces aquí? – pregunto dirigiéndose a su hermano y mirándolo extrañado – pensé que hoy estarías "_ocupado"_

Sasuke solo gruño ante el comentario de su hermano, odiaba cuando se comportaba de esa manera – necesito hablar contigo – dijo para luego mirar la sonrisa de diversión que tenia su hermano.

Sakura notando que sobraba en aquella extraña convivencia fraternal se dispuso a retirarse, claro no sin antes ser muy educada y despedirse.

Con su permiso uchiha-sensei – dijo regalándole una sonrisa a el y volteándose donde sasuke y regalándole una mira de de "_odio" _profundo que el uchiha ignoro olímpicamente. Se dio la media vuelta y se marcho del lugar.

¿Que fue eso? – pregunto curioso el mayor, caminando por el pasillo y seguido de su hermano.

Nada – respondió el menor secamente - ¿te gusta mucho, no? – comento el menor tratando de vengarse.

¿ Y a ti no? – respondió el mayor divertidamente y rió un poco y luego agrego – bueno la verdad si me gusta y mucho, ¿pero tu no estas aquí para hablar de mis gustos o si? – pregunto el mayor entrando a su consultorio y tomando asiento.

No – respondió sasuke suspirando y recordando el por que de su visita, tomo asiento igual que su hermano y se quedo en silencio.

Sabia que esto sucedería – hablo itachi suspirando.

No mal interpretes – hablo el abogado – no es que no la quiera ahora que esta aquí, es solo que no me cuadran algunas cosas.

No, sasuke, tu no mal interpretes mis palabras - dijo el medico sonriendo – no digo que tu no quieras la quiera ahora que esta aquí, solo digo que papa quiere que tu la quieras mas ahora que ella esta aquí y tu te diste cuenta de ello y del por que y no te agrado.

No quiero lastimarla – dijo el menor – no se lo merece.

Sasuke solo se dedico a observar a su hermano no habría falta decirle nada, el ya estaba enterado de cómo se sentía. Sonrió.


	3. La Cena

**Capitulo 3: **La Cena

En una de las habitaciones de la gran mansión hyuuga se encontraba la joven hinata, estaba nerviosa, pero también muy ansiosa, eran ya las 7:30 PM y en menos de de media hora su novio y su futuro prometido y esposo haría acto de presencia en la mansión y lo vería en persona después de casi cinco años, dejo de caminar de un lado para otro y tomo asiento frente al tocador, tenia mucho que hacer antes de bajar a recibir a los invitados, se vio en el espejo y suspiro , si, tenia mucho trabajo, ni siquiera estaba maquillada y solo cargaba una bata, lo bueno era que ya tenia listo su cabello, el cual lo tenia ligeramente recogido a la mitad y del resto completamente liso.

Lo mejor será que ponga manos a la obra – dijo sonriendo con dulzura a su reflejo frente de ella y tomando los utensilios necesarios para comenzar a maquillarse.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras esperaban a su madre a que como toda mujer se tomaba su tiempo para arreglarse y a su hermano quien había llegado tarde de hospital donde trabajaba, sasuke y su padre estaban el gran living de los uchiha, ambos vestidos elegantemente con trajes, el del padres era gris y bajo la chaqueta del traje tenia una camisa color crema y una corbata anudada elegantemente de color negro, realmente fugoku uchiha era una persona muy elegante, este se encontraba sentado sobre una gran sillón mientras su hijo que estaba vestido con traje color negro y bajo este llevaba una camisa color azul que hacia juego con la corbata también azul pero uno mas oscuro, se encontraba a un lado de la ventana admirando la noche.

Te noto muy pensativo esta noche sasuke – hablo el padre mientras mira fijamente al menor de sus hijos. Sasuke al escuchar voz de su padre volteo a mirarlo aun serio - ¿sabes lo importante que es todo esto verdad sasuke? – Pregunto el mayor parándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose hacia su hijo – ¿sabes que solo puedo confiar en ti verdad? – volvió a preguntar ya al frente de el tomando con sus manos la corbata de su hijo y arreglándola, no era que estuviera mal hecha solo que no estaba tan perfecta como la de el – sasuke, de verdad solo te tengo a ti, itachi ya eligió y solo me quedas tu – dijo soltando la corbata ya arreglada y tomando a su hijo por los hombros – se que tu sabrás poner el apellido uchiha mas alto de lo que esta.

Sasuke no sabia que decir, ni como actuar, solo se quedo en silencio escuchando cada palabra de su padre.

Sasuke, necesito que hoy me hagas un gran favor – pidió su padre dándose la vuelta y volviendo a tomar asiento – ¿podrás?

Claro – dijo el menor de los uchiha mientras asentía – ¿que será?

Fugoku uchiha al ver la afirmación de su hijo sonrió y de su chaqueta saco una pequeña cajita y la coloco en la mesa para luego agregar – pide hoy mismo la mano en matrimonio de hinata hyuuga.

Sasuke no se movió, es mas creo que ni respiro, solo se dedico a mirar la caja y a su padre, no estaba preparado para pedirle matrimonio a su novia, por dios tenia casi cinco años sin verle la cara en personas y hoy llegaría y le diría como si nada "olle hinata te quieres casar conmigo", no, eso no le cabía en la cabeza, el no estaba preparado para tal paso.

Sasuke – llamo su padre haciendo despertar al chico – por favor.

Sasuke trago saliva y se acercó a la mesa tomando la cajita en su mano y abriéndola, adentro había un hermoso anillo de plata con un hermoso cristal color rosa incrustado y alrededor de este había pequeños cristalitos del mismo color también incrustado, era hermoso.

Con ese anillo le pedí matrimonio a tu madre, y mi padre a mi madre, y mi abuelo a mi abuela y asi sucesivamente y ahora tu le pedirás matrimonio a hinata con el – todo eso no fue un comentario, fue una orden.

Y esas caras, ¿me perdí de algo? – una voz interrumpió, era itachi quien bajaba abotonándose el traje, el traje del primogénito de los uchiha era color negro, con una camisa color tinto y una corbata de color gris anudada perfectamente.

Nada, solo daba cierta indicaciones a sasuke – hablo el padre volteando a ver al mayor de sus hijos.

¿Indicaciones? ¿Y eso como para que? - pregunto el medico sonriendo a su padre y a su hermano y luego ver la cajita que sasuke tenia en su mano – OH ya entiendo.

Sasuke bufo con fastidio y guardo la cajita en su coqueta.

¿Ya nos vamos? – pregunto la dama de la casa mientras bajaba las escaleras, mikoto uchiha era una mujer muy elegante y refinada, de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, cargaba un hermoso vestido color negro que le llegaba a las pantorrillas y una delicado suéter color azul brillante (N.A: Este atuendo se lo robe a lorelai gilmore de gilmore girl… me fascina como se viste), mikoto uchiha era una mujer que amaba por sobre todas las cosas a su familia, a "sus tres hombres" como ella les decía, se podría decir que ella era el pilar de la familia. Una familia muy unida.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Explícame ¡otra vez! por que un viernes por la noche, que tienes libre y que pudiste haber aprovechado con un guapo y millonario medico lo pasas en este departamento y sola – volvía a preguntar la rubia por enésima vez a su amiga pelirosa la cual estaba sentada en el sofá con unos pantaloncillos de algodón rosa y un suéter blanco.

Por que la _"gran noche" _que pude haber aprovechado con uchiha-sensei era con su familia y en eso también esta incluido su odioso hermano – dijo la pelirosa tranquilamente mientras se acomodaba más en el sillón.

¿Que? ¿Tiene hermano? – Pregunto la yamanaka con sonrisa divertida – tienes que presentármelo.

"Hola tierra llamando a ino" – dijo la haruno divertida – te recuerdo que estas comprometida con el chico que viene por ti dentro de diez minutos.

¿Quien? ¿Shikamaru? Jejeje – pregunto la rubia también divertida – no creo que se moleste por conocer a otras personas jejeje – dijo la rubia recordando a su novio, un empresario de la moda que desde el instante que la vio quedo prendado de ella y le propuso hacer una carrera como modelo a lo que ella se negó alegando que no quería hacerse un nombre gracias a su _"carita linda",_ y es que la pobre ya estaba cansada de eso, desde que estaba en la secundaria era la chica que todos conocían por su _"carita linda" _y no por ser ella misma. Desde ese entonces el hombre empezó a frecuentar a la chica hasta el dia en que le pidió que fuera su novia oficialmente y hace unos meses atrás que se casara con el, a lo que l rubia respondió con un rotundo "SI".

Si claro como tu digas – dijo la pelirosa con sarcasmo – además no te lo recomiendo ni a ti, ni a nadie… abogado tenia que ser – termino de decir la chica con cierto enfado.

Jajaja - rió la rubia por la actitud de su amiga – olle ya olvida eso y dime ¿que tal me veo para Shika? – pregunto la rubia que llevaba un vestido hasta un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, con escote en las espalda color gris brillante y una sandalias altas del mismo color, su cabello rubio como el sol suelto y maquillada con una ligera sombra color gris, mientras que sus labios solo tenia brillo.

Perfecta – dijo la medico sonriendo a su amiga y es que de veras que su compañera era hermosa, no lo podía negar.

Bien entonces me voy – dijo la rubia dirigiéndose a la puerta – olle no me llevo mi móvil, cualquier cosa llama al de shikamaru ¿vale?

Vale, ya vete que shika seguro ya llego y te esta esperando abajo – recordó la medico.

Cierto shika – dijo la rubia con desesperación – chao, chao.

Sakura rió al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, de verdad se alegraba de que su amiga hubiera conseguido a ese alguien, hasta sentía un poco de envidia, volvió a sonreír al descubrirse esos pensamientos _"tal vez debí aceptar la proposición de uchiha-sensei"_ se dijo al recordar que el la había invitado a una cena familiar, y pues no todos los días un hombre te invita a una cena familiar, muy raro en ellos a menos claro que quieran que pertenezcas a ella, volvió a sonreír negando con la cabeza _"claro que no, seguro quiere es una simple amistad y yo de tonta mal interpretando todo, además tener que aguantar al hermano, no mejor asi"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya todos los invitados se encontraban reunidos en la mansión hyuuga, solo había falta que la joven homenajeada hiciera acto de presencia, todos se encontraban reunidos en el living, de los hyuuga solo estaban hiashi y neji, de los uchiha fugoku, mikoto, itachi y sasuke (N.A: todos n.n) mas un invitado, uno de los abogados del bufete, uzumaki naruto, el mejor amigo del menor de los uchiha.

Este ultimo se encontraba un poco apartado de los demás junto con su inseparable amigo sasuke uchiha, ambos hablaban, cosa que no paso de ser percibido por neji el cual trataba de saber el tema de conversación en vano, ni siquiera podía leer los labios de ambos, buenos los de sasuke que era quien hablaba uzumaki solo escuchaba.

Buenas noches – se escucho una melodiosa vos a los que todos los presente voltearon inmediatamente quedando maravillados con lo que veían. Justo bajo el marco de la puerta se encontraba hinata hyuuga parada, con su hermoso cabello peliazulado recogido a la mitad y sus hermosos ojos perla, llevaba un vestido que terminaba en justo debajo de las rodillas y unos zapatos altos (N.A: si esos mismo que se ven de lo mas cool y que matan como unos desgraciados) ambos de color perla, su maquillaje era sencillo, solo se había aplicado un poco de polvo sombra y brillo.

La primera en acercarse a la chica fue mikoto uchiha quien la recibió con un abraso.

OH hinata, ¿donde quedo aquella niña? Que grande y guapa estas – dijo la mujer soltando el abraso y regalándole una mirada maternal a la hyuuga.

Gracias señora mikoto – agradeció hinata con su delicada voz, para luego voltear y busca a sasuke quien se dirigía hacia ella, cosa que puso nerviosa a la chica, lo estaba viendo después de casi cinco años allí estaba su novio, aun mas guapo y grande de lo que lo recordaba – hola – saludo la chica en cuanto el uchiha había llegado donde ella.

Bienvenida – saludo el uchiha seguidamente se acerco a la chica y deposito un corto beso en la mejilla de ella, acercarse a su oído y susurrarle – te ves preciosa - para luego separase un poco y sonreírle.

Gracias – volvió a agradecer la hyuuga perdida en los azabaches ojos del uchiha.

Naruto que observaba desde lejos aun no había reaccionado, desde el instante en que la chica apareció por la puerta había quedado en shock por la belleza de ella, es que era sencillamente hermosa, no, no era hermosa, esa palabra quedaba corta para calificar a la chica. Ella era, era, era… parecía un _"ángel"._ Cerro los ojos y respiro hondo para luego volver a abrirlos, no sirvió de nada, aun estaba embobado con la chica. Como envidiaba a su amigo que en ese instante abrazaba a la chica mientras ella hablaba tranquilamente con la madre y el hermano de el.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Que tal? Jaja y ahora… naruto se quedo prendadísimo con hinata y sasuke apunto de pedir la mano de ella… ¿que pasara en el siguiente capitulo?

Bueno antes que nada disculparme por tanto tiempo de retraso con mis fics, pero es que tengo una buena excusa, mi comp. Estaba mala T.T…. bueno a ver que tal este capitulo… espero les halla gustado y si no es asi, pues háganmelo saber vale… ah otra cosita nada cuesta dejar un review asi que no sean flojitos y déjeme uno solo no importa que diga "tu fics apesta, retírate de esto, no tienes vida, FUERA" no importa de verdad… jejejeje

_**Camaran-Chan**_


	4. El Plan Perfecto

**Capitulo 4: **El Plan perfecto.

La velada había transcurrido con éxito y la cena había sido muy amena, ya todos se encontraba en el living conversando. Itachi, Fugoku e Hiashi conversaban sobre la economía del país mientras Hinata y Mikoto dentro del grupo de los anteriores hablaban de moda y el hogar, Hinata naturalmente solo aspiraba ser la típica ama de casa, Sasuke quien estaba sentado a un lado de ella y sostenía la mano de esta pero estaba enfrascado en una conversación con su amigo rubio y Neji, quien en realidad no hablaba solo se limitaba mirar y a dirigir miradas de odio profundo a los dos amigos.

- Permiso – interrumpió el moreno la conversación de su madre y novia – disculpen la interrupción, pero ¿podemos hablar Hinata? – pregunto sasuke viendo a la susodicha, quien a su vez volteo a ver a futura suegra interrogativamente.

- OH no, tranquila cariño por mi no hay problema – dijo amablemente la Sra. Uchiha pera luego voltear a mirar a su hijo – es toda tuya.

Sasuke asintió y se levanto de su asiento seguido de su novia quien aun sostenía su mano, ella mordió su labio y sonrió para luego ambos salir del lugar seguidos por la mirada de naruto.

Al lado del gran living había una hermosa sala, ambos entraron y tomaron asiento y en cuanto lo hicieron Sasuke sintió un peso en su pecho, Hinata se había posado justo en el lugar mencionado, el al no saber que hacer ante esa reacción hizo lo mas inteligente que se le ocurrió, corresponderle con un abrazo. Estuvieron asi por unos minutos hasta que hinata se separo de el y lo vio a la cara.

- ¿De que querías hablar? – preguntó la heredera de los Hyuuga viendo a su novio.

- No dije que quisiera hablar.

- ¿Y hace falta que lo digas? – pregunto ella con un deje de inocencia que robo una sonrisa al uchiha.

- Hinata, te pedí venir aquí por que quiero… mejor dicho… - hizo una pausa y se pregunto _"¿de verdad quiero esto?" "¡no es mi padre quien lo quiere!" cerro _los ojos ylos volvió abrir para encontrarse con la mirada de ángel de hinata hyuuga, suspiro e introdujo las manos en bolsillo de su chaqueta, no dijo nada solo se dedico a sacar la cajita y abrirla. No dijo nada, ni siquiera la miro a los ojos, ella por su parte solo vio la cajita y se quedo estática.

- Hinata – llamo el al ver la reacción de la chica.

- Si – solo contesto la joven hyuuga para luego morderse el labio. Sasuke trago saliva ante la respuesta de la chica y luego noto el gesto de su ahora prometida y lo capto, se acercó a ella con delicadeza y beso los tiernos labios blancos de ella. Era el primer beso después de tanto tiempo.

---------

- Entiendo Hiashi-sama, lo haré como usted desee – respondió el moreno ojos perla – solo una pregunta.

- Adelante – dio permiso su tío.

Ya la cena había finalizado y los Uchiha junto al Uzumaki se habían retirado de la mansión Hyuuga, claro no si antes anunciar la maravillosa noticia de la boda Uchiha-Hyuuga, si hasta fecha para la ocasión se fijo. Hinata ya se había retirado a su habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y solo quedaban Neji y su tío, Hiashi.

- Se que no debería cuestionar sus decisiones, es solo que – hizo una pausa por el temor a la reacción de su tío a la siguiente pregunta – ¿que espera conseguir exactamente casando a su hija con Uchiha? Digo – repuso de inmediato – si Hinata-sama y Uchiha contraen matrimonio todo será dirigido por el.

- Exacto Neji ¡No debes cuestionarme! Tu mismo lo has dicho – reprendió el patriarca de la Familia – pero te responderé con una pregunta – hizo una pausa y se relamió lo labios – ¿tu realmente crees que ese matrimonio funcione?

Neji no respondió solo se dedico a sostenerle la mirada a su tío. La verdad no sabia que responder, si fuera por el, para empezar ese matrimonio no se efectuaría, lo les convendría, aparte el no quería.

- En serio Neji ¿Tu realmente crees que el inepto hijo de Fugoku _"ama"_ a Hinata? – Pregunto con una mueca de burla en su cara – claro que no – respondió con un grito – el mocoso ese solo lo hace por complacer a Fugoku, quien creen que me quitara lo que me pertenece con este matrimonio, pero un dia el niñato ese se despertara y se dará cuenta de que no quiere estar con la inútil de Hinata y la dejara.

- Pero Fugoku-sama no lo permitirá – repuso Neji seriamente.

- claro que no lo permitirá – concreto Hiashi – ¿Pero desde cuando sus hijos lo obedecen?

- Aun asi hay un divorcio se repartirán los vienes en partes iguales – Aclaro Neji – quedaríamos igual.

- No si Hinata queda embarazada.

Era cierto, el lo tenia todo preparado. Si hinata estuviese embarazada Sasuke tendría que dar la mitad de sus acciones a su hijo, las cuales quedarían en mano de Hinata, quien no sabría como dirigirla, por lo tanto las manejaría Hiashi-sama.

- Tu solo limítate a cumplir lo que te pedí.

- Entendido.

--------

- OH que bien, y de paso puntual – interrumpió su café de la mañana la voz del doctor uchiha – que más quiero – ella sonrió por el comentario mientras negaba levemente con su cabeza.

- Buenos días – saludo.

- Buenos días – respondió el.

- Llega tres minutos tarde – comento ella observando el reloj aun con la sonrisa en sus labios - ¿sabe que en ese corto lapso de tiempo puede morir un paciente?

- Si, si ese paciente es atendido por cualquier otro doctor que no sea yo – respondió como si dijese la verdad más autentica del universo.

- Vanidoso.

- Bella.

- Creído.

- Preciosa – termino con esa sonrisa tan seductora que se gastaba.

Sakura sonrió entre indignada y divertida mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro. No tenia remedio.

- ¿Sabe que? Mejor me voy a trabajar.

- Si, yo también pensé eso – dijo aun con la sonrisa – y ¿A que no sabes con cual especialista te toco trabajar hoy? – comento mostrándole una carpeta que llevaba en la mano.

- JA, no me diga.

- Pues si te digo – sonrió.

¿Por que lo hacia tanto? ¿Es que sabía que su sonrisa seducía?

- usted metió su mano en esto – dijo señalando la carpeta.

- me ofende, interna – expreso como si realmente lo estuviese para luego volver a hacerlo, ¿es que no se cansaba de sonreír? – vamos a trabaja que tenemos mucho que hacer hoy.

-----------

Estaba estresado, se conocía. Le dolía la cabeza, el músculo entre la nuca y la espalda lo tenia rígido, y tenia un mal humor del demonio. Sabia que no debía haber dejado su oficina a esa hora, pero no lo soportaba, necesitaba un masaje, hacer ejercicio o sexo, lo que fuera con tal de esfumar ese estrés.

Atravesó el estacionamiento mientras se aflojaba la corbata y se quitaba el saco, el cual fue a parar al asiento de atrás de su auto cuando llego el, se metió, recostó la cabeza de la butaca cerrando sus ojos y cerro la puerta.

No supo si estuvo asi cinco minutos o cinco segundos, pero al cabo de un momento la puerta del copiloto se abrió y alguien se monto en el auto, abrió los ojos, era Hinata.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto extrañado de la presencia de la chica en el estacionamiento del bufete.

- Me escape – respondió con ese rostro angelical.

- ¿Como que te escapaste? ¿De quien?

- De nadie, es un decir – aclaro la Hyuuga – espero no te moleste.

- No para nada – respondió el – ¿como sabias que estaba aquí?

- Cuando venia llegando te vi desde el auto – respondió – y le dije al chofer que me dejara aquí.

- Ya veo – Le regalo una sonrisa que ella devolvió - ¿quieres ir a almorzar?

- claro.

Encendió el motor y salio del lugar, estuvo manejando alrededor de 10 minutos hablando de trivialidades pero sin dejar de observar el anillo que tenía en el dedo anular izquierdo (N.A: creo que es ese, no estoy segura) al cabo de un rato Hinata tomo con su mano el carnet de la loca que trabajaba en el hospital junto a Itachi. Seguro pensaría que era alguna aventura de el.

- Hinata, ella… – empezó a excusarse.

-¿La conoces? – lo interrumpió.

- Eh por asi decirlo – dijo haciendo una mueca de desagrado sin disimulo – trabaja con Itachi.

- ¿En serio? – Pregunto entusiasmada – OH Sasuke llévame con ella.

_**Ķąмą®ąŋ-©ħąŋ**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Volví… hasta yo misma creí que había acabado mi inspiración para este fics!!! Pero no fue asi y aquí estoy…

Ahahaha….

**¿Review? ¿Review? ¿Review? ****¿Review? ¿Review? ¿Review? ¿Review? ¿Review? ¿Review? ¿Review? ¿Review? ¿Review? ¿Review? ¿Review? ¿Review? ¿Review? ¿Review? ¿Review? ¿Review? ¿Review? ¿Review? ¿Review? ¿Review? ¿Review? ¿Review? ¿Review? ¿Review?**

Anda no sean malitos… solo pulsen "GO" NO ES TAN DIFICIL.


End file.
